What happened on Terra Amazonia
by 1BarnGirl
Summary: During a fight with the Dark Ace an injured Aerrow crash lands on Terra Amazonia. Will the rest of the Storm Hawks be able to save him? Rated T for safety. Very slight PiperxAerrow Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction so please be nice. Should I continue it? Tell me what you think. Please review!!

**Somewhere over Terra Amazonia**

It was all the same routine yet again. Piper was in the Condor working on a plan. Finn and Junko were going after the talons while Aerrow went after the Dark Ace. While the fight against the talons was going well while Aerrow's fight wasn't.

"This time no mercy," yelled the Dark Ace as he swung his blade at Aerrow.

"You really need to find something else to say. That one is getting really old." Aerrow called back as he parried the attack.

But the thing is Aerrow was not in good shape. His battle glider had been trashed earlier by the Dark Aces blade, Radarr and is cockpit were both gone (they had landed somewhere in the terra after Dark Ace cut the cockpit off), and Aerrow had a cut over his eye and another on his leg. When Aerrow stopped to shake the blood out of his eyes the Dark Ace saw his chance and moved in.

"AERROW!" Piper called out when she saw him start to fall.

Dark Ace had slashed Aerrow's shoulder and knocked him off of his skimmer by kicking him in the head. It all his squadron could to do was watch their sky night fall into the thick canopy of Terra Amazonia and disappear from sight.

The battle finished quickly after Aerrow fell, The Dark Ace had left soon after Aerrow had fallen (probably to tell Master Cyclonis the good news) and the rest of the talons had left with their leader. The Storm Hawks were glad because the sooner the battle was over the sooner they could go and look for Aerrow.

"I'm sure he will be fine Piper," said Junko as they meet up with her in the landing bay.

"Junko he was really high up when he fell and he was already hurt. We have go to find him quickly. Because if we don's who knows what will."

"That's right," said Stork, " Lots of animals on Terra Amazonia are attracted by the scent of blood."

"Then we had better start our search for both Aerrow and Radarr as soon as possible." answered Finn.

**On Terra Amazonia (Before Aerrow Fell)**

Radarr's whole body ached. He might have had a smooth landing except for the fact that Terra Amazonia was pretty much a huge rain forest. Branches had hit when he first reached the tree line and then his parachute had gotten caught. From his position he was unable to chew his way out of his parachute. When he had least expected it the strings attaching it had snapped and he had fallen into a swamp. Now what he really wanted was to find a clearing to watch the rest of the battle. Also a clearing would be a good place for Aerrow to pick him up after he was through with the Dark Ace.

It didn't take long to find a clearing. No more then five minutes tops. He could see that Aerrow was at least holding his own even if he was not gaining an advantage. Aerrow had been hurt before Radarr had fell so he was relived that the sky knight was still on his skimmer. Then he saw him shake his head and the Dark Ace moving in. He could only watch in horror as the limp teen fell form the sky and landed on the opposite side of the terra with the skimmer falling fast aster him. He immediately started to run to the other side of the terra himself. He could only hope that he could get to Aerrow before something else did.

**On Terra Amazonia (with Aerrow)**

As Aerrow fell he knew that he should try and stop the fall some way but the blow to his head kept the though from coming through clearly. He felt the branches scrapping past him but it was only a numb feeling of pain. When he crashed into the ground (he was luckier then Radarr. He fell on solid ground) all he could feel was intense pain. A couple of seconds latter he felt something crash on top of him. The pain grew steadily worse and then Aerrow let go and knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of my reviewers they helped motivate me to start writing this chapter as soon as possible .I realized that I did not put the disclaimer in the last chapter. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks although I do own my story

Italics meant hat that is what the character is thinking

Anyway here is Chapter 2

**On the Condor **

All right. Finn take the western potion of the terra and move towards the center. Junko take the southern portion and I will take the northern portion. If none of us have found Aerrow and Radarr then we will meet up and search the southern portion. If you find Aerrow tell the others via the communication link. Stork will stay near by with the Condor. Got it?" asked Piper.

"Yeah." Answered Finn and Junko.

"All right then. Let's move out."

Stork could only hope that they would not pick up some deadly disease and infect him with it as he watched them leave the landing bay on their skimmers.

**On Terra Amazonia Radarr's POV**

_Come on run faster_ was the only though that was going through Radarr's head. It had already been half an hour since Aerrow had fallen. About twenty minutes ago he had heard skimmers pass by overhead but being on Terra Amazonia he had been unable to see if they were talons or the rest of the Storm Hawks. He really hoped that it was the Storm Hawks. For as the Storm Hawks would help Aerrow the Cyclonians would probably kill him.

_Come on you can run faster then this Radarr..._

**On Terra Amazonia Finn's POV**

_Well at least Piper's plan is not overly complicated this time. Although if Aerrow was only stuck somewhere on the terra it would probably be a lot more complicated. In this situation it is possible that Aerrow might d-no don't think like that Finn. _Finn had almost thought that Aerrow might die or be dead but he was trying hard not to think about that possibility especially when he heard wildcats scream…

**On Terra Amazonia Piper's POV**

_I hope that Aerrow will be all right. I mean he has been through a lot lately with Dark Ace attacking every other day but still I'm sure he will be okay, _thought Piper while she cruised through the rainforest. She was not going that fast but she would rather be slow then to pass by Aerrow is she went by to fast. The peaceful sounds of the rainforest were helping her calm down a bit so she was able to think more clearly. She really hoped that one of the others found Aerrow soon.

**On Terra Amazonia Radarr's POV**

Soon Radar had to stop running and rest a bit. While the search for Aerrow was important it wouldn't do any good for him to collapse. He decided to climb a tree and see if he could see any sign of Aerrow. He thought that he could see a something sparkle not to far off. He took off in that direction hoping that that sparkle was Aerrow's skimmer.

**On Terra Amazonia Piper's POV**

_That's funny that roar keeps seeming to get louder… _"What the!?" she called out when a giant cat leapt in front of her. _Duh. That roar was getting louder because I was getting closer. _The cat was an impressive sight. It was all black with dark gray strips on its legs. Its head was also black but there was a dark gray mask around its eyes and the mouth was surrounded by white. Piper knew that this was an Atmosian Black Panther which were extremely rare but she also had to get by with out hurting it or getting hurt herself. Her skimmer would not be fast enough to outrun it if she had to dodge tress as well. Looking over to the right she saw that a about a mile away there was the edge to a cliff.

_My only chance to get away with out hurting the panther is to get off of that cliff and into the air. _Without any warning the panther leapt at her and she dodged. Before it could regain its balance Piper speed off in the direction of the cliff. She could here the panther following her but she could not take her eyes off of the trees in front of her without crashing into one. _This is worse then that maze in the Forbidden City. At least there I had Aerrow with me. _She was only a couple of feet from the edge when she heard the panther get ready to leap. "Come on, come on." She muttered under her breath. With only centimeters between her and the panther's claws she made it off of the cliff and into the sir while the panther managed to land back on the edge. With a finial roar it stalked back into the forest.

**On Terra Amazonia Finn's POV**

_Man this is taking longer then thought it would. _They had been out looking for Aerrow and Radarr form about an hour. As he was crossing a path a small blue blur crashed into him and knocked him off of his skimmer.

"Radarr!" exclaimed Finn. Radarr looked happy to see him and leapt up on top of his shoulders and kept pointing into the trees to his left.

"What? You want me to head there? Okay."

As he broke through some trees into a clearing he saw something on the ground.

"Aerrow!" cried Finn while Radarr howled while he leapt to the ground and ran to the middle of the clearing with Finn hot on his tail.

So there is chapter two. Please review.

Also Atmosian Black Panthers are mine but if you want to use them in a story go ahead. Just don't say that they are yours.

I won't always update this fast but it is now a weekend and I don't have any homework


	3. Chapter 3

I am really sorry for not updating sooner. First I had a big project to do for my French class that took up all of my time. Then I had severe writers block.

Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks although the story is mine.

Italics are thoughts

Here is chapter three!

Please review!

**On Terra Amazonia Finn's POV**

_Please let be alive. Please let him be alive. Please let him be alive. _Only one thought was going through Finn's head as he ran towards Aerrow. Pipers plan completely forgotten; his skimmer lay abandoned behind him. He had not called the others with his radio. He could only think one thing. _Please let him be alive…._

**On Terra Amazonia Piper's POV**

_I hope that that wildcat doesn't find one of the others. I especially hope that he does not find Aerrow. If he is hurt then he might not be able to defend himself. Well I had better get back on thee ground. With all of these trees I would miss Aerrow if I flew right over him. _

Piper landed back on the ground with a thud.

**On Terra Amazonia Radarr's POV**

_Let him be all right. Let him be all right. Let him be all right. _Radarr also could only think of one thing. Radarr wasn't only Aerrow's copilot. Aerrow was Radarr's best friend. _Let him be all right. What would we do without him?_

**On the Condor**

_If they don't get back here soon then I will give them up as lost. They have probably all suffered form horrible deaths at the hands of the wild animals. Or have contracted some terrible disease and are painfully and slowly dieing. Or when they get back here they will have mindworms and give them to me..._

Thoughts of the others probable deaths were the only thoughts that went through Stork's mind. Except for one other.

_If they are gone then I will get all off their stuff… _

**On Terra Amazonia Junko's POV**

_I hope that the others are okay. Maybe one of them has found Aerrow and simply forgotten to call. Or maybe they don't want to call be cause Aerrow is dea- Don't think like that. Of course Aerrow isn't dead. _The thoughts that were running through Junko's head weren't all about the other members of the Storm Hawks. He was also hoping that this whole mess would be over soon so he could have something to eat. So far he had not seen a single piece of anything that he could eat. All he could see was grass and trees…

**On Terra Amazonia Finn's POV**

Aerrow was lying on the ground in the middle of the clearing. One of his arms was bent in an impossible direction. He was covered with gashes and small cuts from his fight with the Dark Ace and form falling trough the trees. But worst of all his skimmer was lying on top of his legs and part of his chest. Finn couldn't tell whether or Aerrow was breathing…

And I think that I will stop there for now. )

I know that that was a short chapter but when I reached the end I though that it would be a good place to stop and make a cliffhanger. I know that I am evil.

Reviews will help motivate me to update sooner!! I want to know what you think about my story!


End file.
